The Hectic Life of a Mafia Daycare Lady
by visceraEffect
Summary: A new shipment of kids and a new contract to undergo, it's the perfect job for people that want to stress themselves out and get hurt! Hi, you can call me Gia. I work at a top-secret mafia organization, called the Mafia Daycare! We take care of top mafia family kids and get our backs whipped because of them for minimal pay! Nice to meet you!


A/N: I don't own any of these characters except for the Daycare OC's~ My friend originally had this idea, but she couldn't finish it, so I decided to take it up!

* * *

In my opinion, the Mafia Daycare was not a very particularly pleasant place for anyone. I stood by the window, on tiptoes, staring at the road that some time later would have a long black car occupying it. Obviously they were late.

My co-worker, Vico, stood next to me, a tired look on his face.

"Jeez, I'm so tired; the new kid keeps running and his stupid flames make him as fast as-" I cut him off with a sharp glare.

"You know we're getting more kids, right?" Vico blanched and proceeded to curl up in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, muttering things that sounded like, "Why did I choose this job?" and "I swear it had good pay…"

"You were dead wrong!" I gave him a cheery smile and wave before turning back to the window. And there it was! Stupid black car with more troublemakers, and I held back a groan at seeing the door open and bundles of excitement poured out from inside.

Seven more children to take care of. Vico and I grumbled to ourselves as we opened the door with a smile for the conspicuous Vongola-affiliated man with curly sideburns.

* * *

"Class, these are our new students!" I plastered a smile on my face, gesturing at the fidgeting line of children.

My eyes wandered to the cute, but extremely annoying mafia kids that I've gotten to know for the past few years. "You should all welcome them and make them feel at home."

They all chorused their welcomes, but their eyes were glinting with devilish intent and mischievousness. I groaned. These little runts were troublemakers, but I had hoped they could control their tendencies, since these guys came from the Vongola. I stumbled slightly, feeling something grab onto my leg.

Looking down, all I saw was a big bush of brown hair, before whatever it was looked up. The biggest, watery brown eyes I had ever seen begged me to make the kids stop eyeing him like a piece of candy.

"Poor you." I grinned and ruffled the hair of the small kid. "But I'll have to introduce you to the class, since you're going to be the Decimo when you grow up." He looked so betrayed I actually thought I'd revoke my decision, but I steeled myself and continued.

Pointing at the quivering ball of brown fluff clinging to my leg, I said, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's going to be the Decimo once he grows up, so please don't bully him."

Their predatory eyes didn't change a bit until a yell reverberated around the large building.

"NO ONE'S GONNA TOUCH JYUUDAIME OR ELSE I'LL BLOW THEM UP!" A silver-haired, olive-eyed boy broke the line of kids and whipped out sticks of dynamite in his tiny hands. He definitely couldn't hold that many bombs, and they started to fall out of his hands. "Crap!" My eyes widened and I quickly ran towards him, grabbing the weapons and snuffing them out.

"You shouldn't be playing with dangerous things." I bopped him on the nose and he angrily glared up at me. I only grinned.

"And this, is Gokudera Hayato!" I turned back to the petrified, stone-silent kids and patted the small kid on the head. "Be nice to him too!"

I was sure they wouldn't mess with this fighter.

* * *

I slumped in a chair, plumb tired. It turned out Gokudera had even more dynamite hidden in various places on his body and scattered them around the room because of some kids apparently gossiping about Tsuna. Vico had panicked and it resulted in quite a lot of screams and explosions from the play room.

After that, I couldn't help with the mess, so my other co-worker, Andrea, had to clean up the mess because I was being followed by another one of the seven kids. His name was Rokudo Mukuro, and he really creeped me out. I've had my fair share of creepy mafia twerps, but this one was just flat-out scary. He _stared into my __**soul**_ with his heterochromatic eyes.

The others weren't too bad, I think.

One of them was bound to be a sadistic one, that Hibari Kyoya, 'cause he was silent and easily pissed off. He already beat one of the louder kids with some metal sticks he somehow magicked up from the sleeves of his jacket. Vico had tried to get them from him, but he was now in the first-aid room, taking care of some pretty bad bruises.

Sasagawa Ryohei was the loud and screamy one, probably hyped up from his Sun flames. He and the other silverette often bonked heads in the playroom after Vico fixed it up. Their fights were pretty funny though, and whenever they yelled at each other, I tossed my co-workers a pair of earplugs and laughed, until the dynamite and the punches started flying.

But there were three adorable ones left…

* * *

"Ahaha, Gia-chan, let's go play!" A tanned child with spiky locks of black grabbed at my hand insistently, tugging at me. I grinned tiredly.

"Alright, Takeshi-kun, I'll come play with you. Tsu-kun, do you want to come with us?" I was definitely getting used to these Japanese honorifics. But I briefly wondered if it was appropriate for a kid to call me by my first name. I shrugged before looking around for the little fluffball that was supposed to be on my lap…

He wasn't around, which surprised me. I swore he didn't let go of me since he arrived. Standing up, I looked around, before stumbling yet again, as a weight barrelled into my leg.

"Tsu-kun, you scared me. Let's go play with Takeshi-kun, okay?" His big sepia eyes curved into crescents as he nodded enthusiastically. I withheld a squeal from the cuteness. Takeshi smiled reassuringly at Tsuna and grabbed his hand too.

"H-hold it!" The third kid, wearing a cow suit and a rather large black afro of..hair...appeared in the doorway. "Y-you can't play without Lambo!" He ran and took a flying leap at me, and by instinct, I grabbed the kid in mid-air and dangled him. He panicked, flailing around.

"L-let Lambo down! Lambo just wants to play!" As he shook his head, various things flew out, including crumpled up tissues, presumably used, various grape lollies, grape candies, grapes themselves, pink grenades, and A HUGE PURPLE CANNON?!

I let out a shriek, put Lambo on the floor, and called, "VICO! YOU BETTER LUG YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND PUT THIS IN THE SAFE ROOM!" He stumbled into the room, sporting a couple of bruises and cuts, looking quite disheveled with his uniform half torn.

"How'd the hell did that get in here-" Before he could finish his sentence, he got kicked in the back of the head by Kyoya, who, with his tonfas, smacked the poor man in the head.

"No swearing. It's against the law." My eyes widened, and I grabbed a hold Lambo's weapons and locked them in the room myself, abandoning the man who was probably under the mercy of Hibari. Poor Vico.

My keys were jammed in the lock, though, and I struggled to get it out after locking the cannons and the grenades in the room. I heard the sound of children screaming and glass breaking, and I nearly had a heart-attack.

"How is it possible?! I just left for seconds?!" I ran back into the room, in time to see many, many shattered windows, kids bleeding from falling glass, a tiny Tsuna shivering in the corner with Lambo beside him, Vico getting beat up by Kyoya, Mukuro laughing in the corner of the room with…_was that a trident?!_, Ryohei and Gokudera growling at each other, and one apologetic Takeshi.

The little Japanese boy awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his caramel eyes apologetic. I gaped at the bloody glass stuck in the baseball clutched in his tiny hand.

"Ahaha, did I throw too hard? Sorry, Gia-chan.."

I shook my head and collapsed, watching Andrea panic and flit around from kid to kid. This would be a hell of a long contract.

* * *

A/N: Not sure whose perspective I want to write next, so the readers can vote! You've got three choices, another hectic day at the Daycare, Gokudera's viewpoint of his first day, or Reborn and his paternal feelings about leaving him in the Daycare.

'Cause we all know Reborn wants to be Tsuna's daddy. T u T  
Reviews appreciated!


End file.
